El baile de invierno
by LooneyMoony
Summary: Se acerca el baile de invierno y ya todas sus amigas tienen pareja, finge que no le molesta, finge que no le molesta pero Padma Patil tiene muchas ganas de ir, así que el día que su hermana Parvati le dice que le consiguió una cita, no duda en ir, así sea de último minuto, aunque probablemente no sea la mejor idea.


_**Antes de empezar:**_

_**1.- Algunos de los personajes mencionados y el mundo en el que se desarrolla no me pertenecen, son de J. K Rowling, Warner y otros.**_

_**2.- Se aceptan críticas constructivas, ya que siempre busco mejorar, gracias por leer.**_

_**3.- Está es la primer historia que desarrollo desde el dormitorio Ravenclaw, probablemente siga escribiendo historias así, me gustó :)**_

_**—————–––————————————————**_

Todo en Hogwarts eran murmullos últimamente, ya sea que hablaran del Torneo de los Tres Magos, o de como Harry Potter fue elegido aún siendo menor de 17 años, o más recientemente del baile de invierno, a donde sea que voltearan, por los pasillos todos parecían hablar de lo mismo.

Y justo eso hacían dos amigas de Ravenclaw que estaban sentadas en el patio central pasando el rato.

-Y, ¿ya tienes pareja para el baile? - soltó de pronto Marie Dufort, mientras miraba a lo lejos a los alumnos ir y venir, no era de sorprenderse que sacara el tema, así, sin más, nada parecía avergonzarla y casi siempre decía lo primero que le venía a la mente, aún en los momentos más inesperados

-Mm no - respondió Padma distraída mientras leía su libro de Runas Antiguas - ¿y tú?

-Ah, si, está mañana después del desayuno me invitaron - respondió mientras seguía viendo al horizonte, como si fuera algo sin importancia.

-¿Enserio? ¿Y como fue eso? - contestó Padma, sabiendo que era justo lo que Marie quería.

-Pues... - de pronto está volteo a ver a su amiga y se sentó aún más cerca de ella - creo que ya me lo esperaba, ¿Recuerdas al chico de Beauxbatons que nos encontramos perdido en tercer piso y que ayudamos a llegar al gran comedor hace unos días?

-Si... Como olvidarlo, se entusiasmo tanto de que hablaras su idioma, que se quedaron casi toda la hora de la comida platicando, casi llegamos tarde a Pociones por esperarte.

-¡Si! Bueno, pues esta mañana me dio esto y me preguntó si quería ir al baile con él - Padma vio la rosa que sostenía y se dio cuenta de que cambiaba de colores muy despacio, casi de forma hipnótica.

-Wow Marie, ¡que linda es! Me alegro por ti.

-Gracias - respondió mientras miraba su rosa, luego Padma preguntó:

-¿Crees que las demás ya tengan pareja?

-Mm pues creo que si

-¿Qué? Creí que solo Ellie tendría, es la única que tiene novio.

-Si, bueno, Annie irá con Johnathan, ya sabes "como amigos".

-¿Y Grace?

-Con el hermano de Johnathan.

-¿Benjamin? Pero es de cuarto, mm así que, al parecer, soy la única del dormitorio sin pareja.

-No te preocupes, seguro pronto alguien te invita, el baile ya se está acercando.

-Si, tienes razón, y aun si nadie lo hace, iré, no pienso ser la única de nosotras que no se divierta - dijo eso último con una sonrisa, pero su amiga sabía que en el fondo quería que alguien la invitará

Los días siguieron avanzando, y por donde quiera que pasaban veían parejas, o estudiantes haciéndose invitaciones entre sí, y conforme se acercaba el baile las demás empezaban a pasar más tiempo con sus respectivas parejas, poniéndose de acuerdo en el atuendo que llevarían o a que hora se verían, y Padma estaba más y más fastidiada de eso, se alegraba por sus amigas, pero no le gustaba ser la única sin pareja, y para colmo, notaba como algunos chicos la miraban de lejos, pero cuando se acercaba salían huyendo "¿qué es lo que les pasa a todos últimamente? Sólo es un baile, ¿qué acaso todos son unos cobardes?" se decía cada vez. Ya estaba a punto de resignarse a no ir al baile o a ir sola, cuando su hermana la encontró en un pasillo y la llamó:

-¡Hey! Padma, ¿puedes venir un momento?

-¿Qué pasa Parvati? Ah, hola Lavender - las saludo un poco sin ganas.

-Nada, nada, solo quería preguntarte algo, de casualidad, ¿ya tienes pareja para el baile? - "ay no puede ser, ¿y ahora que trama?" Pensó Padma.

-Mm pues no, aún no, ¿Porqué lo preguntas?

-Ah que bien, es que te tengo una propuesta.

-¿Una propuesta? Mm y ¿Cuál es? - preguntó recelosa.

-¿Qué te parecería... ir con, Ron Weasley?

-¿Qué? ¿Y porqué él? ¿No irá con su amiga? ¿Granger?

-No, ella ya tiene pareja.

-¿Enserio? Y ¿quien es? Wow siempre creí que había algo entre ellos - contestó Padma sorprendida.

-Pues al parecer no es así - dijo Parvati algo impaciente - entonces, ¿quieres ir con él?

-Mm pues si, ¿Porqué no?

-Genial, les avisaré entonces.

-¿Les? ¿A quiénes?

-Ah, pues a Ron y a Harry

-¿Harry? ¿Porqué le avisa... - de pronto la cara de Padma cambió del desconcierto a la sorpresa - ¡¿Vas a ir al baile con Harry Potter?!

-Vaya, si que eres una Ravenclaw - respondió Parvati riendo - pues si, adivinaste.

-Tonta, lo hiciste a propósito, querías que me diera cuenta sola, te conozco - respondió Padma riendo también.

-¡¿No es eso genial?! - dijo de pronto Lavender casi gritando - oh, lo siento - bajó la voz - es que ya quería decirtelo, pero Parvati no me dejaba.

-Esta bien Lavender - respondió Padma con una sonrisa - y si, es genial, Parvati, ¿te das cuenta que vas a pasar desfilando con todos los campeones?

-¡Ya lo se! - gritó, pero en ese momento iba pasando la profesora McGonagall y les dirigió una mirada de reprimenda - lo siento profesora.

-Sera mejor que salgamos de aquí - dijo Padma, mientras empezaban a caminar rumbo al patio - pero cuéntame, ¿como te invitó?

-Ah, no fue la gran cosa ¿verdad Lavender? - ella asintió - Sólo se nos acerco cuando íbamos entrando a la sala común, de hecho preguntó si Lavender iría con Ron, pero le dije que ella ya tenía pareja.

-¿Mm así que nos invitaron como último recurso?

-Ahhh...

-Esta bien, no importa, solo hay que ir y divertirnos, pase lo que pase - dijo Padma mientras le sonreía a su hermana.

-¡Qué! - gritó Annie una vez que Padma llegó al dormitorio y les dijo quien era su pareja.

-Si - respondió Padma riendo - iré al baile con Ron Weasley.

-¿Cuando te lo pidió? - dijo Grace

-Pensaba que iría con Granger - soltó Ellie

-Si, bueno, al parecer ella ya tiene pareja

-Wow y ¿quien es? - preguntó Marie - ¡¿Es Harry Potter?!

-Jaja no, de hecho él irá con mi hermana.

-¡QUE! - gritaron todas.

-¡Padma! - dijo tajantemente Marie - tienes mucho que explicar.

Luego de que Padma les contó todo lo que hablo con su hermana sus amigas dejaron de estar tan contentas y empezaron a preocuparse.

-Así que... ¿Las invitaron de último minuto? - preguntó cuidadosamente Annie.

-Mm pues si, puedes verlo así - dijo Padma un poco ofendida - seguramente fue porque no tenían valor para hacerlo antes, de cualquier manera, lo importante es que todas iremos al baile.

-Pero tu dijiste que irías aunque no tuvieras pareja - contestó Marie.

-Si, bueno, me refiero a que todas iremos con pareja.

-Mm ok...

-Oigan, se supone que esto era algo bueno ¿Porqué tienen todas esas caras?

Ninguna hablo enseguida, luego Grace hablo tratando de cuidar sus palabras

-Padma, ¿crees que eso sea una buena idea?

-¿A que te refieres? - preguntó esta empezando a molestarse.

-No, a nada, solo decía.

-No, dilo, todas creen que no debo ir con alguien que mi hermana me consiguió de último momento, pero ¿saben que? No me importa, cuando a todas las invitaron desde hace mucho al baile me alegre por ustedes, no se porque no hacen lo mismo por mi - al decir esto se levantó y salio del dormitorio dando un portazo.

Todas se miraron sin decir nada, ninguna la siguió, sabían que Padma tenía un temperamento fuerte y sería difícil razonar con ella.

Al fin llegó el día del baile, todos en el colegio estaban muy emocionados, era un gran evento y ya querían que empezará.

-¿Creen que Padma siga enojada? - pregunto Grace - No era mi intención lastimarla, solo me preocupe por ella.

-Ya lo sabemos, y ella también lo sabe, seguro no tarda en venir a arreglarse y podrás decirselo - le respondió Annie.

-Eso espero.

Paso un buen rato, y todas estaban casi listas, cuando se abrió la puerta del dormitorio.

-Padma, ¿donde estabas? - preguntó Ellie.

-Afuera - la miraron extrañadas - perdón, no quería salir así el otro día, es que me sentía mal de ser la única que consiguió cita de emergencia, y se lo que piensan, pero aún así quiero ir al baile con Ron, solo me quiero divertir - esto último lo dijo muy bajito y pensó que no la habían escuchado, cuando de pronto sus amigas caminaron hacia ella y la abrazaron.

-Tranquila, nosotras también queremos pedirte perdón, sobre todo yo, no importa con quien vayas al baile, mientras estés feliz, nosotras lo estaremos- dijo Grace con una gran sonrisa que Padma le devolvió.

-Bueno, bueno, hay que empezar a arreglarte, eres un desastre - dijo Marie riendo mientras la tomaba del brazo y se la llevaba a una silla, mientras las demás comenzaron a sacar maquillaje y artículos para peinarla.

Al llegar la hora, todas bajaron al vestíbulo y se reunieron con sus respectivas parejas, menos Padma, que buscaba a Ron por todas partes y no lo veía.

-¡Lavender!

-¡Padma! Wow que bonita te ves.

-Ah, gracias, tu también te ves muy bien - contesto sonriendo - oye ¿has visto a Parvati?

-Si, se quedó en la Sala Común, para esperar a Harry, dijo que la esperaras aquí

-Oh, gracias.

Paso un rato y Padma vio llegar a Parvati quien la condujo hacia donde estaban Harry y Ron y cuando vio a este último no pudo ocultar su cara de asombro y desconcierto, todos llevaban sus trajes de gala, pero Ron parecía estar usando un vestido, o un traje muy antiguo, y parecía que no estaba muy contento.

-Hola - lo saludó

-Hola - le respondió éste sin mirarla y volteando para todos lados, Padma comenzó a incomodarse al darse cuenta que su pareja no tenía el menor interés en ella, y cuando escucho que Ron preguntaba por Hermione sus sospechas quedaron confirmadas, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, sus amigas tenían razón, eso no había sido una buena idea.

Después de pasar ese momento tan raro, ella y Ron fueron a sentarse para ver a los campeones desfilar, estaba muy contenta de ver a Parvati con Harry, cuando de pronto vio a la pareja de Viktor Krum, no lo podía creer, era Hermione Granger, y al darse cuenta volteó a ver a Ron que los miraba enojado, "ay no es cierto, esto no podría ser peor" pensó molesta, pero estaba muy equivocada, después de que Harry y Parvati fueron a sentarse con ellos, y luego de un rato de permanecer sentados, un chico de Beauxbatons invitó a su hermana a bailar, así que ahora tenía que soportar las caras de Harry y Ron sola, estaba a punto de levantarse con la excusa de ir al tocador cuando Hermione se sentó en el lugar que dejó Parvati, y las cosas no pudieron ser más desastrosas, ella y Ron tuvieron una pelea que llegó hasta los gritos y terminó con la chica levantándose furiosa de la mesa, y Padma ya no pudo más, también estaba muy molesta, así que le preguntó a Ron si no la invitaría a bailar, y él contestó que no, como ella se lo esperaba, entonces sin decir más se levantó y fue hacia su hermana, le ayudaron a encontrar alguien con quien bailar y se olvidó de todo, porque se había prometido que pasara lo que pasara se iba a divertir.

Al día siguiente, en la Sala Común, nadie hablaba de otra cosa que no fuera el baile, y los que asistieron contaban todo lo que había ocurrido

-Ay Padma, siento mucho que tu cita no saliera bien.

-No te preocupes Grace, la verdad es que al final resultó mejor de lo que esperaba, Parvati y yo conocimos a unos chicos de Beauxbatons muy agradables - le respondió sonriendo a su amiga.

-¡Que bien! Me da mucho gusto.

-Gracias, la verdad es que después de todo si hubiera sido mejor ir sola.

-Si, quien hubiera dicho que Harry y Ron serían tan groseros.

-Ni me los menciones - dijo con un gesto de fastidio - sigo muy enojada con ellos, no tengo ni ganas de ver la segunda prueba del Torneo.

-Pero no te la puedes perder, toda la escuela estará ahí.

-Oh si, no te preocupes, iré, no pienso dejar que esos dos sigan arruinandolo todo.

Padma de verdad estaba muy molesta, no podía creer que las hubieran invitado para luego ignorarlas completamente, ahora más que nunca apoyaba a Cedric e incluso un poco a Fleur ya que había hablado con sus compañeros y sentido algo de empatia por los de Breauxbatons.

El día de la segunda prueba fue todo un suceso, tal como se esperaba, aunque con algunas sorpresas, como que Fleur DeLacoure fue descalificada al no lograr completarla, y que Harry fue el último en terminar pero que recibió una muy alta puntuación al haber salvado también a la hermana de Fleur junto con Ron.

Esto dejó pensando mucho a Padma, Harry había demostrado ser alguien considerado, si hubiera sido tan egoísta como ella pensó en el baile, no hubiera hecho eso, y Ron también lo ayudó, era mucho que procesar, y mientras pasaron los días él contaba la experiencia muy emocionado, parecía feliz de tener tanta atención, a Padma ya no le parecía que fuera tan malo, y al parecer su hermana pensaba igual porque vio que había comenzado a acercarse a ellos de nuevo. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a prestarles más atención, y pudo ver su lado amable, pensó que lo del baile seguramente fue producto del estrés, sabía que a Harry le gustaba Cho, solo bastaba ver como la miraba, y ella había ido con Cedric al baile, y a Ron claramente le gustaba Hermione, era muy obvio, aunque él no parecía aceptarlo, así que, sin proponérselo los fue perdonando, porque así era ella, intentaba ver el lado bueno de las personas y trataba de entender que había detrás de sus acciones, incluso empezaba a parecerle gracioso como Ron exageraba la historia cada vez que la contaba, y ella le demostraba un interés genuino, después de todo, no tenía nada que perder, de alguna manera, gracias a Harry y Ron ella y su hermana la habían pasado muy bien en el baile y era una noche que jamás olvidarían.


End file.
